An Unwarranted Return
by AnimeKittenFromHell
Summary: !Hiatus! Sasuke returns for Naruto; however, it's not a happy reunion. At least not for Naruto. Can Naruto be saved once the damage is done? Gaara's going to try. Warnings:Rape,Shonen-ai malexmale realtionships. GaaNaru SakuraxLee
1. He Returns

_Warnings: Rape, language, yaoi,_

_Discalimer: Theses characters do not belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I am responsible for is the plot and writing._

_

* * *

_

Naruto brushed his teeth in a distracted and hurried manner. All the young ninja wished for was to slip into his royal blue sheets and drift away from the harsh realities. He walked to his room grabbing a pair of blue flannel pajamas. Exhaustion was present in his posture whist he lazed into the master bathroom. Sighing Naruto stepped under the warm torrents of water allowing his body to relax. The soothing water melted away the recent mission's aches and pains. Glancing down he gazed transfixed as crimson life giving liquid swirled down the drain. Leaves, grass and mud trailed down his body with the running water pulling away from his open and bleeding wounds. It honestly didn't bother him when he was injured; he needed these missions to distract himself. The injuries were just an added bonus. Naruto sighed yet again and lathered shampoo into his dirtied hair and abused scalp. This was all Sasuke's fault. An angered growl slipped past his chapped lips. The stupid bastard kept showing himself yet he evaded them at every turn. He was truthfully beginning to fear his old teammate. He'd known that he was determined. But not ruthless, evasive, power-hungry and blood-thirsty. He was now so… tainted. The look in his eyes when they'd met in the valley was ferocious yet calm. It had chilled him to the bone carving fear into his very being. He just wasn't Sasuke anymore. Naruto rinsed the suds from his hair and shut off the tap. Wrapping an orange towel around his waist he dried his hair and began getting dressed. Paranoia crept up on him, a blanket of never receding worry. When he arrived home he'd lock the door, check the windows and close every door in the apartment.

He sauntered into his little kitchen grabbing a bottle off of the counter-top. Tsunade-baba had "gifted" him it to him saying he should get more rest. He really didn't want to take medicine but after the Gaara incident his health had begun diminishing tremendously. Since he rarely slept, it took its toll on his mental and physical well-being. Tsunade gave him all natural sleep meds, but he'd yet to use any. The tap protested as Naruto turned it up high filling his glass and slipping two pills into his palm. He hoped they wouldn't be too strong; he had another mission in the morning. Naruto smiled slightly to himself thinking about traveling to Suna the next day. It'd been months since they'd saved Gaara; thus he longed to see him again.

The pills slide easily down his throat while he began back upstairs. Already he felt drowsy which terrified him. He hadn't been honestly tired in months. Stumbling up the stairs the blonde felt a strange aura of fear flicker around his being. Too drowsy to do much about anything he did his best to brush it off as he crawled under the silky sheets.

An ominous shadow sped across the tops of Konoha buildings in the dead of night. On the East side of town resided a group of shabby but comfy looking apartments. The mysterious figure could be seen slowing down and stopping on top of the apartment complex. Silently he dropped into a window unseen by any residents. There were no passer-bys and very few inhabited the minuscule area. His prey was blissfully unaware of his advances.

A chuckle echoed through the empty living room. A cold breeze swam thorough the now open window hissing quietly.

"You really should lock your windows." A deep imposing voice stated as the owner walked down the only visible hallway.

Naruto slept peacefully, perhaps too peacefully. The dark-haired male practically skipped over to Naruto's motionless form and poked his side forcefully. Nothing in the room changed and he grinned lecherously into the darkness.

Naruto began to stir and instantly sensed that something was terribly wrong. The meds had yet to allow him any movement, but he began to open his eyes slowly. He noticed first that it was still probably before three in the morning judging by the moon's placement. He found this odd; he never awoke before day break.

A chuckle caught his attention coming from the wall to his right. The familiarity was bone-chilling and he tensed instantly. He was just dreaming. He had to be.

"I can see the recognition in your eyes. Do you fear me so much Naruto?"

Naruto gulped noisily and attempted to sit up. Then he noticed. He was tied up? He pulled his left arm and found it was tied to the iron on the left side of his headboard. When he pulled his right arm it was handicapped as well.

It was nothing Naruto Uzamki couldn't handle. He pulled against his restraints with all of his might. He gasped when all he got was bloody and burnt wrists.

"You can't break them silly boy. I infused them with my chakra. I can't have you moving too much after all." A heartless laugh echoed disgustingly against navy walls.

The not so mysterious figure calmly strode to the edge of Naruto's bed. Naruto fearfully turned his head to the right confirming his worst nightmares.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face was illuminated grotesquely by the moon's rays. The raven haired male grinned down at Naruto's shackled form.

"Glad to know you still remember me, Naruto-_Koi_." Sasuke sneered in a mocking tone.

Instantly, all calm fled the blond. He was out of options. He could not escape and nobody knew where he was or what was going on. This couldn't be happening to him, it just couldn't.

Sasuke circled the bed calmly. Naruto's eyes watched him like the rabbit cornered by the big bad wolf. Blood-red eyes shimmered in the moonlight menacingly. He grinned so wide he looked insane and climbed onto the edge of the bed.

"You know why I'm here right? To claim you? Not exactly, but for all intended purposes we'll call it that, ne?" Sasuke was now inches away from Naruto who looked up at him with wide fearful eyes.

"Sasuke? What are you t-t-talking about?" Naruto shivered involuntary.

Chucking Sasuke straddled his hips explaining, "Well you see. I knew when we were younger how you felt about me." Naruto's mouth fell open. "But I couldn't do anything about it, not yet. I planned to come back for you. But you ruined that. You wouldn't let things be. So I couldn't just come back to you anymore. It just couldn't work that way. Besides, you'd be an inconvenience to my plans. So I've come here tonight to claim you. Let me make one thing clear though; I won't have any ties to you." Sasuke's laugh was like ice encircling Naruto's heart. "You however, will forever be tied to me."

When Sasuke crawled up to his face, Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "What? I...I don't…understand?"

"Let me simplify it for your little brain. I don't want you, but you want me. So I'll give you what you want. In return you will belong to me and I'll have my own little toy." Sasuke drawled.

Naruto stared unbelieving into Sasuke's soulless eyes. "What happened to you Sasuke?"

Naruto understood far too late his mistake. A sharp crack pierced Naruto's ears and his left cheek stung hotly. Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke to see he was fuming.

"What happened to me Naruto?" He responded furious. Sasuke forcefully snapped the blonds head to look him straight in the eye.

"I lost everything that meant anything to me. I destroyed my last blood heir. I was used by a body switching freak. I have no chances to fix anything and I have no home. You have the nerve to ask me what happened to me?"

"But Sasuke-"

"Shut **up**Naruto. I was going to be easy on you but I'm seriously having second thoughts."

Fearful blue eyes began tearing up gazing into infuriated red spheres. Sasuke shoved Naruto's face away from his own, disgusted.

"You don't deserve this you know that, right? I'm doing you a big ass favor." Sasuke spat and began to unbutton Naruto's top. True panic clung to his heart as he began to fully comprehend the situation.

"Sasuke! Stop this, don't-"Another sharp crack echoed throughout the room. Naruto now sported two inflamed cheeks. An even more infuriated Sasuke growled threateningly.

"You're a worthless whore!" He screamed into the jinchuuriki's face. Furious, he stood and picked something up from the bedside table. Before a reaction was permitted Naruto's mouth was duct-taped shut.

_No, this can't be. This ISN'T happening._

Contrary to his fierce disbelief Sasuke started undressing him warranting his state of panic. Sasuke quickly discarded both their tops and began unbuttoning Naruto's bottoms. Naruto twisted his hips away in his panic stricken state.

"Mmmmhfm!"

"Sit still!" Sasuke ripped his pants and boxers down fiercely scraping his thighs. Desperately Naruto called to Kyuubi for help.

_Help me! Please! Kyuubi, I can't, can't…._

_Kit, I'm sorry but I can't help you._

_Why? Why can't you help me!_

_The bastard messed with the seal. I can't do anything. I'm truly sorry. If I could this fucker would be in shreds!_

Silent sobs racked Naruto's body as Sasuke forced his shaft to hardness. Apparently the tears frustrated Sasuke even more. He pulled a kunai from his back pocket and placed it right in Naruto's face.

"I suggest you behave." He growled dangerously.

Naruto tensed and looked fearfully at the blade. He wouldn't. Would he? He didn't care to find out personally. He tried to keep silent and still but it became too much and he began crying again.

"You're such a little bitch." Sasuke sighed dragging the kunai over Naruto's chest form left nipple to right nipple. Blood dripped painfully slow form the gaping wound and slipped onto his blue sheets.

"Nnnmmmmhf!" Naruto struggled against his binds furiously.

Having enough Sasuke shoved two dry fingers into Naruto's entrance. Shock flared through his nerves and his insides tore as Sasuke pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in mercilessly.

_Aurgh! Kit, focus on me okay. Talk to me. _

_Why? Why me? Did I do this to myself?_

_Shhh it's not you. He's just a sick fuck._

_No, I deserve this. It's my fault he's this way._

The victim became unreceptive as Sasuke shoved all four of his fingers into him at once looking for a reaction. All he got was a slight whisper. He growled furiously.

"Fine, I guess you're ready then."

Sasuke thrust all the way into Naruto in one fluid movement. Naruto couldn't help but scream in agony against the duct-tape. Without pausing Sasuke thrust relentlessly into Naruto's broken and bleeding body.

With every snap of the raven's hips the jinchuuriki's spirit broke more. His head lolled to the right and he watched as the sun rose feeling empty inside and laughing silently at the irony of the beautiful sunrise. After a few relentless moments Sasuke emptied himself into his unwilling body. Disgusted Naruto shuddered feeling nauseous.

_I wonder if the others will notice when I don't meet them at the gates._

_

* * *

_

Sorry if the characters, especially Sasuke, seem ooc. This is my first published fic so be nice please? R and R! Should I do more with this?


	2. Moving On

Kakashi sat waiting impatiently at the gates with Sakura and Lee. He'd been late to the gates and yet Naruto still hadn't arrived. When he'd arrived Sakura and Lee didn't even complain about his tardiness; they only asked him if Naruto was with him. The two chunin seemed a bit off given that their third party wasn't present so late after schedule. Kakashi was aware that Naruto had been depressed lately, but he was always on time to his missions, especially the ones to Suna.

Looking at his watch again he saw that Naruto was two whole hours late to the gates.

"You guys, I'm going to go find him. I want you two to head out, we'll catch up." Kakashi addressed the Chunin.

"Okay Kakashi-Sensei! Come on Lee." Sakura waved enthusiastically.

"Best of luck!" Lee screamed running after the pink-haired girl.

Walking off Kakashi didn't even know where to start. He'd never had this kind of issue before. He supposed he should check out Naruto's apartment first. He'd have to go to the academy and pick up Iruka though. Only Iruka really knew where Naruto was staying. He'd never asked but he supposed he probably should've known by now. He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity and forgetfulness.

Kakashi stopped walking and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

To say Iruka was surprised when Kakashi appeared in his classroom was an understatement. The poor teacher almost passed out from the shocking face to face encounter. As it were, Kakashi had appeared centimeters away from Iruka's lips. Kakashi chuckled grabbing his lover before he could fall over.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Kakashi apologized not-so-earnestly.

Iruka steadied himself and looked at Kakashi confused. "I thought you were headed to Suna? Don't you have a mission with Naruto, Sakura and Lee?"

Kakashi nodded, "Sakura and Lee are already on their way but I need your help. I'll need you to skip class for a little bit."

Iruka looked to his students before turning to Kakashi. "It's important?" He questioned.

Iruka instantly picked up on the frantic and almost solemn look in his significant others eyes. He nodded turning to his class, "Students, I have to leave and I'm not certain when I'll return. So, work on your group projects and I'll have the next door teacher watch you while the sub arrives."

Some grumbles of disappointment and shouts of joy could be heard as the two adults left the classroom.

Upon leaving the building Iruka turned to Kakashi, concern etched into his facial expression. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

Kakashi sighed looking into his counter-parts hazel eyes. "Where's Naruto's apartment?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi ultimately confused. "It's on the East side of town. Why?"

"He didn't arrive this morning." Kakashi muttered.

Iruka's eyes widened, "He was late to a mission to Suna? That's not possible. He's been going on and on about this mission for weeks."

"I know. I would have never imagined him missing a mission to Suna. He usually arrives at least half an hour early. But, he was supposed to be at the gates over two hours ago."

Iruka looked at the side walk trying to make sense of the situation. "This isn't normal. Even if he were deathly ill he'd make sure to arrive on time."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and continued, "I had the others head out and told them I'd get Naruto and catch up later." Kakashi looked up at Iruka. "I'm really worried, this isn't like him."

Iruka grabbed his lover's hand walking faster down the streets of Konoha. "I'm worried too. Let's just hurry, okay?"

Kakashi grinned at Iruka, his eyes shutting behind his mask, "Okay baby."

Kakashi and Iruka jogged quietly to Naruto's apartment surrounded by compatible silence. They were both happy in each others presence and their stress seemed to fade away slowly. However, when they got to the apartment building they realized that something wasn't right. Iruka knocked on the door and it opened on its own accord. Iruka looked fearfully to Kakashi walking into Naruto's little two room apartment.

"Naruto? Are you home?" Iruka called into the apartment.

Kakashi strayed from his lover looking around the apartment and noticing that all of the doors were opened. A cool breeze swept through the room form the living room window.

"Iruka?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes Kakashi?" He turned to Kakashi looking at him questionably.

Kakashi looked gravely at Iruka explaining, "Naruto never leaves his doors or windows open, even when he's home. He's been really paranoid since…Sasuke."

Iruka's face suddenly filled with unbidden fear as he realized possible scenarios. Kakashi grabbed Iruka and they sprinted down the hall to the room where Naruto slept.

Kakashi stopped Iruka at the door shielding him from the grotesque scene on the once elegant blue bed. The sheets were stained bright crimson from fresh blood while some spots had turned a rusty brown from drying over time. Iruka gasped as he peered past Kakashi seeing his adopted son tied to his bed unconscious and bleeding. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood and his face was badly bruised. His usually luminous hair was now matted and dull.

Kakashi stepped forward slowly better surveying the damage. Naruto was covered from the waist down "lovingly" with an ivory blanket. His feet were each bound to the sides of the bed in a similar fashion to his wrists. The blanket was soiled with a puddle of Naruto's blood. It was obvious to Kakashi what that piece of fabric was covering.

Silver duct-tape covered Naruto's mouth with thick black letters scrawled upon it. Kakashi walked gingerly over to the victimized boy and signaled for Iruka to stay where he was. Iruka watched in rapt silence as Kakashi walked over to his precious blond. The Jounin bent over the bed studying the letters written on the duct-tape.

_Sasuke's_

Kakashi gasped and growled angrily. "How_ dare_ he?"

Iruka walked over to Kakashi's left and gasped reading Sasuke's message. Hot tears silently rolled down his face. While Iruka stood shock still Kakashi went into the bathroom retrieving a wet cloth. Iruka swiftly untied Naruto's hands and feet gently laying them on the bed. Kakashi came back and began to cleanse the wounds adorning the chunin's ankles and wrists.

"Naruto?" Iruka nudged the boy softly. He groaned and moved slightly. "Naruto can you hear me? It's Iruka. Kakashi and I are here."

Naruto grumbled slightly and furrowed his brows. Iruka sighed in relieve.

"Naruto I'm sorry for this." He swiftly ripped the tape off Naruto's mouth. Naruto simply whimpered pathetically.

"Oh Naruto." Iruka pulled the injured boy into his lap softly. Naruto quickly nuzzled into his neck and began to sob softly.

"Shhh we're here. It's okay." Iruka rubbed his back while Kakashi cleaned and wrapped his wounds with bandages from the bathroom.

Naruto finally gained control over himself a while after Kakashi had finished cleaning him up.

"Better?" Kakashi asked gently.

"Yes, thank you." Naruto smiled at his mentor.

"Naruto?" Iruka inquired.

For a while Naruto showed absolutely no response and Kakashi shook him. Naruto looked up to Iruka with dull blue eyes. Iruka almost gasped at the amount of pain and loss he could detect in his adoptive son's once lively eyes.

Silently he responded, "Yes?"

"Can you tell us what happened? Or is it too early?" Iruka looked sweetly into his innocent eyes.

"It was Sasuke. I…I'd…" Tearing up he stopped himself.

"It's okay if you can't talk about it right now," Kakashi reassured him.

Naruto continued beginning to tear up, "I took some sleeping pills before bed because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. They really knocked me out and I couldn't even lock the windows and doors. When I woke up I was tied to the bed. Everything happened so fast."

Kakashi nodded knowingly, "We need to take you to the hospital. I'll have Tsunade look at you and we'll give you some time to heal up. After-"

"No."

Iruka looked at Naruto in surprise. "What do you mean no?"

In an instant the Jinchuuriki's posture altered completely. He went from staring morosely at the comforter to looking to his sensei without emotion. He was no longer mourning and he seemed to have shut himself off. The change in poise was terrifying.

"I'm perfectly fine. Nobody will know what happened here and I will go on as if nothing happened. Sasuke's gone now and there's no point in searching for him at this point. Kyuubi's already healing my wounds and I intend on completing my mission in Suna. My things are prepared. I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Iruka and Kakashi stared shocked as Naruto got up and walked into the bathroom. Within seconds he was clean and at the door ready to leave. "Let's go Kakashi-Sensei. Iruka really needs to get back to class."

* * *

Sorry, this chapter's a bit rushed. I was working on a marketing plan for business class and didn't have very much free time. Read and review please.


	3. Ripples

"Temari-san!"

Temari turned to her right while setting down her papers. A girl with bubble gum pink hair came jogging through the office doors.

"Hello Sakura-chan." The sand sibling rose from her chair to properly greet the ninja from the neighboring village.

As soon as Temari had reached the chunin Lee sprinted through the doors. An ear to ear grin split his face and he made his way excitedly to the females.

"How wonderful to see you again. I assume all is well in your wondrous youth?" Lee bowed to Temari in a respectful manner before she sat back at her desk.

"I'm glad you're finally here. You've arrived a bit late. Was the journey eventful?" Temari attempted to turn back to her paperwork but halted her actions. Sakura and Lee had become stiff and they both looked rather unsettled. Temari furrowed her eyebrows confused and wasn't sure if she had said something wrong.

Lee spoke up answering her silent questions, "No, we encountered no issues. We merely had to depart belatedly."

Temari looked to the two ninja in front of her with an obviously confused expression. "What do you mean? I know you're late but why did you have to leave late?"

"Well we didn't have everyone so we couldn't leave on time," Sakura fidgeted with her dress hem anxiously.

Now Temari was getting angry. They weren't being straight forward and she was becoming frustrated. "You're hiding something! Tell me what it is this instant."

"Please do not be angered Temari-san! Sakura is just restless, as am I. We were waiting at the gates for Naruto's arrival but he never appeared. Kakashi-sensei sent us on our way. He went to retrieve Naruto. They were supposed to catch up with us on the way here." Lee pulled Sakura's shaking hand away from the edge of her dress.

Temari stared at them for a moment processing this new information, "So Naruto is not with you?" They shook their heads, "Nor is your sensei?" Again they confirmed the negative. Temari sighed heavily and fell back into her chair. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Sakura shuffled her feet and looked to the red flooring. "Well…It's just that Naruto's been…um…"

Lee wrapped his arm around her shoulders in reassurance. He turned to Temari when she opened her eyes and sat up once again.

"He's been what Sakura?" Temari looked inquiringly at the now silent girl.

Sakura sighed finally meeting Temari's eyes. "He's been very depressed lately. Ever since Gaara's…death", she could not say the word lightly, "he's become increasingly upset. His health is very worrisome as of late. Also, Sasuke's been appearing near the village again. He's become very, very paranoid. I'm a bit worried as to why he may be absent at such an unexpected time. It's not like him. With the events surrounding the circumstance I can't help but worry."

Lee nodded his head in agreement, "It is very unlike Naruto-kun. We've all been worried about him lately."

Temari stared at the two chunin unsure of what to say from there. She quietly stacked her papers and rose from her desk. "I understand. Thank you two very much for the news. I assume you know where your quarters are located?"

Her guests nodded preparing to leave.

"Wait, we'll have a briefing of your mission when the others arrive or I'm given orders, okay?"

Sakura turned around stopping Lee to respond. "Of course. Thank you for your time. You're going to go talk to Gaara-sama?"

Temari nodded, "Yes, I am. You too take it easy for a while. I know the trip is very exhausting and you two are more than likely stressed."

Lee turned around addressing Temari one last time, "You're right. We will relax and replenish are youthfulness! We appreciate your care and concern sweet Temari-san!"

With that they both turned to take their leave hand-in-hand. Temari sighed dreading the unavoidable confrontation with her brother. Walking over to her desk she tidied up her papers and headed down the hall to get Kankuro first.

* * *

A knock on the door aroused Kankuro from his puppet work. Grumbling he went to answer the door. He was shocked to find Temari standing at his threshold. "Yeah?" He questioned slightly confused.

"I need to go talk to Gaara about the Konoha ninja's arrival. The lobby's empty and I need you to watch it for me. Can you do that Kanky?" She smiled sweetly at her sibling.

"Ugh, don't call me that Temari." She giggled at his reaction and looked at him pathetically.

"Please, please, please?"

"Fine! But don't ask me any favors, I was really busy you brat." Temari simply chuckled in response

"They're here finally? I thought they'd be here earlier than this. Oh well, shit happens. I'm sure Gaara will be happy Naruto's here, no matter how reluctant he is to admit it." Kankuro smiled and waited for some kind of humorous response but received none. Confused he looked to Temari and saw her face set in a grim expression.

"Naruto's not here. That's why I have to go speak to Gaara."

Kankuro's smile dropped and he became more serious. "Oh. That's probably important than. Go talk to Gaara but make sure you fill me in later, okay? Now you've got me worried about the little guy."

Temari allowed a small smile to grace her lips and nodded to her brother before heading down the hall in the opposite direction that he set off in. She walked down the halls and anxiously looked at the ground as she further approached the Kazekage's office. When she reached the door she didn't want to knock. Reluctantly she raised her hand to the cherry oak and knocked firmly three times.

A gruff voice responded, "Its open Temari."

She gently opened the door still fearing the interaction that was to take place. Clearing her throat she fully entered her younger brother's office.

"How did you know I was here?" She inquired looking across the room to her brother. He sat at his desk working furiously on paperwork that seemed to pile on for ages.

"Your chakra was easily detectable. When you're anxious or stressed I can tell when you're close." Gaara set down his pen and turned his aquamarine eyes up to his sister. He folded his hands and set his chin on top of them. "What's bothering you?"

Temari felt so odd having her brother act so caring towards her and their brother. He was still very cold to almost everyone else. However, at times he was warm with them. She felt she didn't really deserve it because she'd ignored all the happenings in their house when they were younger. She'd just turned a blind eye to her little brother and it was wrong. She regretted in terribly now and-

"Temari?" Gaara snapped her back to reality.

"Forgive me, I was just thinking." She smiled at her brother, glad she had him now.

Gaara nodded in understanding and continued to stare at her expectantly. She cleared her throat again and walked over to his desk to inform him of the arrivals.

"Two ninjas from Konoha arrived moments ago." She watched amused as an almost unidentifiable look of joy flew across the redhead's face. She frowned inside when it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a look of unease and confusion.

"Two?" The Kazekage asked looking unhappy.

"Yes." Temari confirmed. "Only two."

Gaara swiveled his chair around and stood walking over to the window. "Tsunade informed me that she was sending over a team of four: three chunin and one Jounin. The plans have not changed." He turned his eyes to the blonde looking for an explanation.

She sighed heavily and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Yes there were_ supposed _to be four ninjas arriving today. Sakura and Lee have arrived and they informed me that neither their sensei nor Naruto are with them."

Gaara was becoming more and more upset with the situation. The old Gaara rushed back to the surface because of his uneasiness. "Temari I want the truth and the whole truth." He turned around sharply stalking towards his sister who looked genuinely scared.

"G-ga-gaara calm down it's-"

"Temari!" Gaara screamed, "I need to know what is going on, now."

All fear fled Temari's psyche when she began to clearly read the fear and concern in Gaara's voice. To anyone else his face would be emotionless but she could read past that. His jaw was clenched ever so slightly and she could see the panic in his eyes. She placed her palm on his left forearm and talked soothingly to him.

"It's okay Gaara. We don't know exactly what's going on yet. All we know is that Naruto didn't arrive at Konoha's gates when the group was supposed to leave. They waited for him and he didn't show. Sakura and Lee were both told to head out and Kakashi went to go find Naruto. He's supposed to be on his way with him. All we can do is wait." She looked patiently into Gaara's eyes as he tried to comprehend the situation and calm himself.

Gaara relaxed his body and looked sorrowfully down at his only sister. "I'm sorry I snapped at you; that was uncalled for."

Temari stood up and pulled Gaara into a hug ignoring how he flinched at her touch.

"I understand Gaara. I know that you're probably very worried right now. Hell, I'm really worried right now. We just have to wait it out." She pulled away and looked into the ex-jinchuuriki's face. "Why don't you call it a day? You need some more rest as it is."

He grinned lightly at Temari and nodded. "Okay I'll try. But first I'm going to send a message to Tsunade. I know it's probably pointless but it would make me feel better."

"Alright, that's a good idea." Temari hugged her brother once more before heading to the door. "Goodnight little brother."

Temari giggled when Gaara just nodded at her and headed to his personal quarters. "Now he's back to normal," she muttered amused to herself.

* * *

Forgive me, not much has happened. However, in the next chapter Naruto arrives and gets to see Gaara.

_Preview:_

"Yes Kazekage-sama."

"Call me Gaara!" The red head exclaimed furious.

"Yes Gaara." Naruto stuttered unsure of himself.

Gaara's eyes softened, "Come here Naruto."

Haha, you have to wait for the next chapter! Read and review!


	4. Emotions

Two Konoha residing ninja walked steadily towards the grand entrance to Suna. Peace engulfed Naruto and his old sensei. The sun was resting in the center of the sky illuminating the summer sand. A few plants actually showed through the seemingly lifeless sand of the Suna desert. The day was bright and enjoyable; however, these two visitors to the beautiful land didn't exactly take the time to marvel at this natural beauty.

At the gate two guards looked onward noticing two approaching figures. After further inspection they recognized the figures as the two Konoha ninjas which failed to arrive a few evenings back.

"Naruto." Kakashi stopped and spoke clearly to his former student.

Naruto turned around and leered annoyed at Kakashi, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked uncomfortable as he shifted his weight to his right leg and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What's going on? You insisted on setting out immediately, we didn't stop to rest once on the way here, and you've been practically silent the entire journey. I really don't think this was a good idea. You need to go back to the village and rest while we take care of this mission." Kakashi looked sternly to the blond daring him to argue with his decision.

"I can't do that Kakashi." Naruto responded fiercely. "Tsunade did not inform us what our mission was to be here. I cannot leave a mission if I am needed for its success. Another thing, I don't need any rehabilitation time. I'm sick of this shit. I had to put up with much worse my entire child hood." Naruto threw his hand up exasperated, "I still put up with it. I'm fine Kakashi!" Naruto growled calming himself down gradually. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. But, I really am fine. Kyuubi has almost healed all of my wounds and I'll deal with the emotional scarring on my own. I can take care of myself. Besides, I can't let my issues interfere with work." Naruto tried to smile warmly at Kakashi. It didn't turn out as a smile but it was obvious he'd put effort behind it.

Kakashi could see when he was defeated. He sighed dejectedly and began walking towards Suna's gate again. "I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just worried." Kakashi muttered to himself as they reached the gates of Suna.

Two Suna shinobi leapt from a ledge and swiftly lead them into the hidden village of the sand. The foreign ninja passed villagers on the street and were recognized instantaniously by many. A few villagers bowed as they walked past or whispered thanks. The village still remembered very clearly what Naruto and the other Konoha shinobi had done for their village. Kakashi attempted to smile and wave to several villagers while Naruto walked blankly onward. As they neared the Kazekage's tower he only became more stressed with Naruto's antics.

The entire journey to the Kazekage tower was very uneventful. When the shinobi opened the doors for them they were greeted with the sight of Temari at her desk. The sand shinobi was filling out paper upon paper that covered her desk. Hearing the doors open her eyes flickered up to catch the eyes of Kakashi. Temari smiled lifting herself from her work.

"Oh my goodness where have you been?" Grinning she walked around the desk to hug the blond she'd been so worried over.

Her grin faltered as Naruto was unresponsive. Pulling away she looked into Naruto's face concerned. Naruto bowed to the waist, "Ohayo, Temari-san."

Temari's eyes widened and she turned to Kakashi for some kind of explanation. Kakashi looked stressed and depressed. He only nodded to confirm her unspoken fears. Temari took a step away from Naruto and addressed him as respectfully as he had her.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I'll go inform Ga- the Kazekage of your arrival." Temari hastily made her way down the hall to the Kazekage's office.

* * *

Temari knocked on the office door waiting impatiently for a response from her brother. After a few mind rattling seconds Gaara responded.

"Come in."

In moments Temari practically sprinted into the room and over to the wooden desk. Gaara snapped his head up regarding her with confused eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, well I mean no. But, it's just that…um." Temari tried to collect herself and spoke softly to Gaara, "The shinobi have arrived."

Gaara looked even more confused then he'd been before her explanation. "Then why are you so tense?"

His sister spoke in a saddened voice, "They're here but. Naruto isn't himself. You'll understand when you greet them."

"Did something happen?"

"I'm unsure. Kakashi just nodded when I expected an explanation."

Gaara swiveled his chair and looked out his office window. Setting his pen down on the desk he sighed tapping his fingers and gently closing his eyes. He turned back around to regard his shinobi.

"Send them in."

Seeing the anxiety sketched in his posture Temari nodded and began towards the visiting shinobi. Temari walked down the hallway pondering what it was that could possibly have all of the Konoha ninja so shaken. Whatever was going on it looked like it would quickly involve the village of the sand. Gaara was greatly upset and the visiting ninja may not be able to work on their mission properly.

What had Sakura been going on about when they'd arrived? She'd said Naruto was depressed. That really wasn't too shocking. Honestly, with his past he should have gone through a depression ages ago. After the Gaara incident it was highly expected of him to react that way. So that can't be it.

It was something that really effected him. Likely something very life-changing. Temari paused in the hallway trying to organize her thought before entering the lobby.

What else had Sakura said. It was something significantly important to putting this puzzle together. Naruto was paranoid? Right, but why. . .

Temari entered the room but, froze in place. Gasping, she snapped her head up as all the information began to fit together. Kakashi looked expectantly to her and they locked eyes.

_Sasuke?_

Temari mouthed to Kakashi worried for his response. Kakashi nodded and looked gravely to the flooring. Naruto was blissfully unaware of the silent conversation occurring beside him.

Eventually Naruto became aware of the third presence in the room. As he looked up to encounter Temari she quickly composed herself and journeyed further into the room.

"The Kazekage is aware of your arrival. He'd like to greet you properly before you head off to your rooms. Follow me please." Temari turned away avoiding Naruto's gaze as though it pained her. The walk down the never-ending hallway was deathly silent. Temari missed the exuberant blond that never shut up and hugged her every ten minutes. This "new" Naruto was calm and collected. The lack of emotion in his eyes worried her beyond imagination.

Whatever Sasuke did, he's having a hard time coping with. He looks. . . Scarred.

The trio arrived at the doors of an office at the end of the hallway. Temari was reluctant to move any further. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the cold steel handle. There was no need to knock because Gaara most definitely already knew of their presence behind his doors.

As she assumed, Temari opened the door to see Gaara waiting patiently at his desk with his hands folded and his chin resting softly on his knuckles.

"Please, come, sit." Gaara removed one of his hands and motioned to the two chairs positioned across from himself. Temari moved to the right of the door opening it fully. Kakashi and Naruto passed the sand sibling silently. Naruto looked ahead seeing nothing. Kakashi looked over at Gaara and tried silently transferring his worry to the stoic figure. Gaara gazed at him nodding before closing his eyes and sitting back in his chair.

"Hello Kazekage-Gaara." Kakashi greeted setting himself into one of the chairs at the desk which rested by the far wall.

Naruto followed heading to the desk but did not walk all the way to the second chair. Stopping, Naruto bowed to the Kazekage. "Greetings Kazekage-sama."

Temari watched silently as her brother's eyes widened measurably at the unexpected gesture. Kakashi also seemed a bit put off by the respectful gesture completely out of character for the rambunctious blond. Formalities did not suit the usually joyful boy.

Gaara tried to compose himself but he could not unforrow his invisible brows as his savior sat across from him refusing to make eye contact. Clearing his throat he sat up straight pulling himself closer to the desk.

"Although you're late I will save the questions for a later point in time. Sakura-san and Lee-san are already at your visiting quarters and when we're done here I'd like you to join them and rest for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow, if I see fit," Gaara stated cryptically, "we'll meet in my office again and discuss the reason I've had you sent here."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and looked subtly to Naruto expecting _some _kind of a reaction. Naruto just sat up straight and finally looked to Gaara.

Gaara's heart broke inside when he saw the dull lifeless eyes of the once boisterous man he admired. Naruto looked emotionlessly at the redhead in silence.

After several tense minutes Naruto broke the silence, "No disrespect intended Kazekage-sama, but is there anything you had wished to discuss with us."

Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief as Gaara simply waved his hand dismissingly at Naruto. "No, you may be on your way now. Sakura and Lee are waiting impatiently for news on your journey."

Naruto stood and bowed again getting ready to exit. The jinchuuriki looked over his shoulder impatiently at the sharingan wielder. Kakashi made to stand before Gaara spoke up motioning to him.

"Forgive me Kakashi, but I need to discuss a few matters with you personally." Gaara stood from his chair and made his way to the window gazing out into his town.

"That's quite alright." Kakashi nodded to Naruto, "You can go see Sakura and Lee. Tell them that our journey was safe and catch up, alright?"

His only response was a nod from the blond before he left without any acknowledgement of Temari. Said blonde woman sighed heavily as Gaara's savior continued down the hallway and out of sight.

"Am I correct in assuming that you'd wish for me to leave now Gaara?" Temari questioned her Kazekage.

Gaara nodded form the window still staring out into the summer day. "That assumption would be correct Temari."

"Hai." Temari left closing the door behind her.

Silence reigned while Gaara's teal eyes gazed at the endless beauty of his land. Kakashi sat awkwardly not sure how to approach the Kazekage. Although he was better acquainted with him now, he was still at a loss and feared to attempt contact with the ex-jinchuuriki. It seemed like ages had passed before Kakashi finally spoke to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I know I'm being blunt but, is this about Naruto."

"You're extremely observant Kakashi. Even so, it is expected that I wish to discuss this change in atmosphere is it not? It is very . . . Dramatic. Wouldn't you agree?"

Gaara had yet to face the Jounin and Kakashi began to wonder what he was hiding. "Yes, it is severely dramatic." Kakashi paused considering what to say next. "Naruto had an . . . accident."

Gaara caught onto the reluctance to disclose any information in Kakashi's tone. Anger surged under the surface but he pushed it away keeping his calm shell in place.

"You do realize that I need to know what is going on, do you not? This information will be vital to if you complete the mission planned for you. Not only that but . . ." Gaara cut himself off leaning against the windowsill.

"But what Gaara?" He questioned looking to him inquisitively.

The Kazekage sighed before trying to voice his thoughts. "I need to know this. Can't you understand that? I do not wish to voice my emotions to you. I only wish for you to understand though I cannot go into detail."

"Well, I'm not . . . Sure what's wrong with Naruto. He, um-"

"Do NOT play dumb with me Kakashi." Gaara growled snapping around to the Konoha ninja.

The first thing he noticed were the tears in the redheads eyes. His teal orbs were clouded and infuriated.

"I need to understand what is going on. He shouldn't be, this isn't." Gaara rubbed his temples looking beseechingly at his fellow shinobi. "I'm not sure how to deal with this or how to fix what's happening. I've never had to worry about a person other than myself. How will I help him if I can't understand what happened. I'm certain that whatever occurred was traumatic. The only time I've ever seen so little emotion in someone's eyes was years ago. Those eyes were my own."

Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. Never would expect Gaara to show emotion like this to any person, much less himself.

"Gaara. Do you . . .? What does Naruto mean to you?" Kakashi asked confused.

Gaara's head dropped from his hands, "More than I fully comprehend."

Kakashi stood walking over to the upset teenager. Setting a hand on his shoulder he was shocked to find that he did not shy away from the contact. Although, he did seem to tense up more than usual.

"Gaara, I'm not sure how to put this. Sasuke's been spotted around the leaf village frequently as of late."

Gaara looked up meeting eyes again. Anger surged freshly through his iris's and he urged the other on, "Alright."

"It appears as though the night before our mission he gave Naruto a not so pleasant visit. I'm sorry but I don't think it's my place to tell you what happened that night."

Gaara nodded thanking him, "That information helps me more than you'd imagine. Thank you."

Kakashi smiled down at him, "Of course. I see how much he means to you. If you need anything you can come to me."

Gaara nodded heading over to his cushioned chair. "You may go, you need to rest."

Kakashi bowed before heading closer to the desk. "By the way, Iruka and I approve." Kakashi disappeared leaving a stunned Kazekage in his wake.

* * *

Sorry I kinda lied, I didn't get to put everything in this chapter that I wanted.

But this chapter's really long anyway.

Sorry I took so long to post.

Read and Review ^.^


	5. Breaking the Cycle

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

Gaara sighed before turning around in his office chair to look out at the majestic night sky of Suna. Stars were scattered across the dark cobalt sky creating a brilliant design of luminescent bulbs. He sighed rising from his chair and throwing his pen on his desk. He'd been trying to focus on his paperwork for the past four hours. He couldn't think of anything but the way that Naruto had started acting.

_What had happened to his precious blond?_

Gaara leaned over his sill and threw open the window. The soft summer breeze danced into the room ruffling his hair and cooling his body. He sighed heavily before pulling himself up onto the window ledge. The sole of his left foot met air as his left leg hung precariously over the sill.

His kohl-rimmed eyes gazed out at his village sleeping peacefully. He'd started sleeping once his bijuu was forcibly removed, but tonight sleep refused to bless him: his brain wouldn't calm down enough for his body to rest.

The redhead groaned rising from the sill and walking out of his office. He stalked down the halls purposefully to his sister's room. Quickly composing his features he walked down the halls so fast one would almost consider it a fast jog. Not a bone in his body held any more patience and he wasn't about to wait any longer to see the blond that was plaguing his psyche. He paused momentarily at his sister's door before knocking quite insistently.

* * *

Temari shot up in bed hearing insistent pounding from her bedroom door. Fearing the worst she ran to the door in a pair of silk pajamas and swung the door open without a second thought.

_What if someone's attacking the village? The Akatsuki? Oh god, what if they-_

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Temari practically screamed at the person who'd woken her. That was when she saw it was only her brother. He appeared to be perfectly fine and she was shocked to see him in front of her door at this hour.

Raising an eyebrow she said, "Why are you still awake? I thought your insomnia wasn't an issue anymore." Temari regarded her little brother in confusion. Not only was he still awake but he was still in his full Kazekage robes.

Ignoring her questions Gaara proceeded to ask, "Where's Naruto's room? I have to see him."

Temari raised her eyebrow even higher. "Go back to your room; I'll send him down."

Gaara nodded and stalked back to his room and part-time office. Temari stared after his retreating form and sighed. She shook her head and went down to the rooms where their visitors were staying.

Down this hallway were several rooms that were kept unoccupied in preparation for guests. All of the shinobi were given their own room for the duration of their stay. However, she could sense Sakura's presence in Lee's room and Kakashi wasn't present in his. She passed the others' rooms and walked up to Naruto's door pausing before knocking hastily.

* * *

Naruto turned towards his door as he heard a light tapping. He rose from his bed slowly and walked over to the door. He opened the door cautiously regarding the unexpected visitor. The blond almost rose his eyebrow, a habit he'd picked up from Gaara and Sasuke, but refrained and looked at Temari in confusion.

"Yes Temari? Is something the matter?" He questioned.

Temari fiddled with her fingers for a moment. "I'm terribly sorry; I hope I didn't wake you."

Naruto shook his head and leaned on the door frame. "You didn't wake me. What did you need?"

Sighing, Temari stood up straight, "The Kazekage wishes to see you in his quarters." She felt very formal; however, this was the way Naruto was treating everyone, so she assumed it would be how he wanted addressed.

Naruto held back a sigh and felt a barely contained panic begin to eat at his insides. "Alright Temari-Chan. Should I go to the Kazekage's bed quarters or his office?"

"His personal chambers." Naruto nodded pushing off of the door frame.

"Would you like me to escort you?" Temari inquired politely.

Naruto stepped out of his temporary room and stood beside her, immersed in his thoughts. "That would be greatly appreciated." Naruto bowed lightly. "Lead the way." Temari nodded tensely and turned around leading the shinobi down dark, echoing halls.

An awkward silence seemed to fill the halls and surround the pair. Naruto used to bring out the child in the normally stoic blond woman. Usually they would both be loud and obnoxious, talking about idle silliness. Now there was no silliness, only tension.

Naruto stared at Temari's back while drifting in and out of his own thoughts. He noticed the diffrence in they way that everyone treated him now and almost felt guilty. But not quite. This way no one would get close to him.

_Nobody can hurt me anymore._

Nodding in silent affrimation to himself Naruto felt himself go numb once again.

As they stopped at a mahogany door they both froze awkwardly. Temari raised her fist to knock on her brother's door but was interrupted unexpectedly by a gruff voice.

"You may enter, Naruto."

Slowly Gaara's sibling lowered her hand and turned apprehensively to the other blond. Naruto nodded curtly to her and reached for the handle. Temari watched as Naruto disappeared behind the door, leaving her alone in the lonely hallway. Sighing heavily she turned and headed to her own quarters.

"I hope you can fix this Gaara."

* * *

The kitsune entered Gaara's dark room feeling very out of place. As his eyes adjusted he found Gaara sitting at his desk with his back turned to Naruto. The moon and stars shone brightly in the room and lit the flooring beautifully. His chair squealed loudly in the silence; however, he was otherwise silent as he turned to face the room's new occupant.

Naruto's muscles tensed and he bowed to the waist speaking clearly, "Kazekage-Sama, you requested my presence."

Gaara rested his chin in his hands and stared straight at the bent over Jinchuuriki.

"There's no need to be so formal with me Naruto. We've known one another for such a long time that it's clearly unnecessary." Gaara stared holes into Naruto as he lifted himself from his bow and met his eyes.

Naruto's eyes seemed so dead to him. He gazed in shock, yet he refused to allow such weak emotions to mar his facial features.

_Those are the eyes that I held what seems like so long ago. Such lack of emotion is truly frightening on my beloved._

Gaara repressed a shudder. "Please, have a seat." Gaara spoke through clenched teeth.

Naruto walked over to the chair across from the Kazekage. Panic began to show itself in his thoughts. He felt like he might hyperventilate.

_If I sit that close we might touch each other. Our legs would be so close..._

Naruto saw flashes of what had happened the other night with Sasuke. He remembered Sasuke ripping his pants off, cutting open his legs with the force of it. Pulling out his kunai when he resisted. He could feel Sasuke's legs rubbing against his.

_Kit! Stop this! _

Kyuubi began to yell at his vessel and tried to block out the boys thoughts, or more accurately, memories.

Shredded clothes, beaten face, the embarrassment, the self-hatred, the blood, all the pain that-

"-uto! Naruto! Naruto?"

Naruto snapped his head up and fell from his dark thoughts. Teal eyes met cobalt as Gaara stared at Naruto with a deeply worried expression on his face. He placed his hands on the desk and made to get up.

"I'm fine!" Naruto flinched back when Gaara leaned closer to him.

Panicking he sat in the chair across from the Kazekage. "See? Fine. I was just distracted, please forgive me Kazekage-Sama."

Gaara furrowed his non-existent brows in frustration. "If you're sure Naruto." He sat down again slowly.

"Do you know why you're here, Naruto?" Gaara asked quietly.

"No Kazekage-Sama. I was not instructed of why we were sent to Suna."

Gaara's eye twitched in irritation as Naruto addressed him again. He folded his hands and placed his chin on them again.

"Suna is in need of shinobi to guard the shops."

Naruto stared at Gaara in disbelief. "Forgive me Kazekage, but isn't it a bit odd to request four strong shinobi from a neighboring village for that?"

Gaara ignored his question because he didn't want to answer honestly. "Can you do that for us Naruto?"

"Yes Kazekage-sama." Naruto answered curtly.

"Call me Gaara!" The red head exclaimed furious.

"Yes G-gaara." Naruto stuttered unsure of himself.

Gaara's eyes softened, "Come here Naruto."

Naruto gulped and stood on shaky legs. "Um, I-"

Gaara walked around the desk and pulled Naruto into his arms. "Please just relax Naruto. You're okay right here. You're safe in my arms. I would never hurt you and I will NEVER let anyone hurt you ever again."

* * *

OHMIGOSH I'M SO SORRY!

I haven't update in months! I had so much going on and I didn't want to post because I only had about 800 words of the chapter for the longest time. I FINALLY have an idea of where I'm going with this fic O.O I plan on updated within two weeks. Yay. But if you have any requests, suggestions or questions please message me or review!

Reviews bring life to dead puppies! Do your part!


	6. Mending

Gaara's arms were looped loosely around Naruto's shoulders and he rested his forehead heavily on the blonde's head.

Naruto gasped in distress; his body instantly filling with tension. His eyes became glazed over and his vision blurred. He could feel himself slipping into flashbacks. Beginning to panic his heart rate sped up along with his breathing.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

"Naruto?"

When Naruto showed no kind of reaction Gaara leaned back a bit and looked down at the blonde, "Naruto?" he asked again and stared in shock as the boy began chanting. The blonde appeared clammy as sweat ran down his face and his breathing became more and more labored.

"No…..no…. no...No, no, no, no!"

_Not again…_

_Naruto, it's only Gaara, the Kazekage, your friend._

Naruto completely disregarded the demon in his head and fell back into memories for the second time since his encounter: Rough hands, swift movements, dead eyes. He remembered the pain that shot up his spine, the blood that ran down his legs. He could clearly see Sasuke as he leaned against the blonde's wall with arrogance. He could feel the bindings tugging at his skin, and the smell of his fear tainting the air.

"Sasuke… please… don't…" Naruto whimpered quietly. Gaara stared in shock and felt a myriad of emotions lighting up his body. He didn't know what to focus on, he felt concerned, angry, and confused all at the same time. He reached forward again to touch Naruto's shoulder but was denied. Naruto pulled away sharply and stared at Gaara with fearful eyes seeing straight through him.

"Leave me alone! Please, don't do this to me…"

Gaara felt anger rise in his stomach. _So my assumptions of Sasuke were correct. That sick little-_

Gaara shook himself from his thoughts and tried to focus on how he should approach Naruto to get him out of his thoughts. "Naruto?" He called softly.

"_ruto?" _

_Sasuke stalked over to him on the bed. His voice was so cold. His hits stung more than he'd ever imagined._

"_Naruto?"_

_Sasuke's face wavered because of a foreign voice. Is someone calling me?_

"_Naruto."_

_Perhaps an angel has finally come to save me._

_No._

_Sasuke laughed harshly at his handicapped victim._

_That's not right._

_Every snap of Sasuke's hips resonated through Naruto's skull._

_No angel would save the likes of me. I'm not worth it._

Gaara watched as Naruto's expression turned even more inclusive. "Shit!"

_Kit! Kyuubi bellowed._

_You sound angry my demon._

_Would you listen to yourself? Self-pity will get you nowhere!_

Naruto visibly flinched and tears ran down his face slowly.

_No! What I meant was-_

_I know what you meant Kyuubi and you're right, I'm just-_

_Wait! Let me speak!_

…_alright._

_You can't bottle this up inside Naruto. You're suffering and you need to let it out. There's no way that you can go on like this. You were ra-violateda few days ago; you should be weeping, not acting apathetic. _

_But-_

_No buts! You have people who are worried about you. Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Temari, Tsunade, they're all there for you. Not to mention Gaara. Didn't you hear what he said to you Naruto?_

Gaara pulled closer to the Jinchuuriki and focused on his body language. His muscles were tense, expression blank, and back stiff. Maybe he could shock him out of his trance? He reached forward and stroked his cheek lovingly. _Naruto, what am I to do? Is this my fault?_

Naruto gasped._ Does he m-mean it Kyuubi?_

Kyuubi chuckled. _Boy, I'm just a demon in your body, how would I know that?_

_Well I just thought that maybe you had some sixth sense or something…_

_No, nothing like that. But, I am sure that he's been sincere with you, Naruto._

_T-thank you._

_Of course. Now go let him know what's going on. I expect you to stop holding things in. If you don't change we'll have issues boy._

Gaara felt confused as Naruto's expression began to soften slightly. He was not prepared when the other male jumped forward and clung to him in desperation. They both fell to the floor and Naruto climbed into the Kazekage's lap sobbing. The redhead sat up quickly and pulled Naruto into his arms and against his chest.

"Naruto? Hey, please let me know that you're okay."

Naruto nuzzled into his shirt and cried freely. He found it hard to try and make sentences but he attempted anyway.

"G-Gaara, I'm s-s-so scared… I don't-t know what I-I should do."

Gaara felt awkward being the one to comfort the wounded but he tried his best anyway. He began rubbing soothing circles on Naruto's back and stroked his hair gently.

"Shhh, it's alright Naruto. You have no reason to be in fear; I will stand between you and anything that wishes to harm you in any way." Gaara felt his anger rising again at the thought of Sasuke hurting Naruto the way he had. Sand began to unconsciously swirl throughout the room at an alarming rate. Sand climbed up the walls and scrapped angrily against every surface of the room.

"G-Gaara, are you alright." Naruto leaned away slightly and watched amazed as the sand created mini tornadoes around the room.

Gaara instantly pulled himself together and the sand halted all movement. "Pardon me Naruto; it seems I can't keep my anger in check."

"Anger?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I know what happened, Naruto. Sasuke will pay dearly." Gaara growled. Sand again ran across the floors but Gaara no longer tried to stop it.

Naruto shuddered against Gaara's frame and leaned against him again. "I-I…"

Gaara pulled him more firmly against his chest and set his chin on top of his head. "I know Naruto, I know. You can tell me what you need to when you need to. For now I just want you to feel more comfortable."

Naruto continued to fight internally against his wishes to let Gaara in completely. He'd never locked anybody out to this extent. Yes, he kept everybody at arm's length. But this was different, and right now he wanted to bear all to the redhead holding him comfortingly.

_Just let go._

_A-alright Kyuubi. _

Naruto nodded softly against Gaara's firm chest and leaned almost all of his weight on the other male. Sobbing quietly he burrowed further against his comforter as his hair was stroked lovingly.

Gaara chuckled softly to himself.

_I can't believe Naruto has gotten so far under my skin. He's the only one I've ever opened up to like this… and we're only friends. At least… as of now…_

The sand wielder looked down at the blonde in his arms pondering the thought.

_I'll leave that alone for now. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about anything like that right now._

"Naruto?" Gaara whispered, "How long has it been since you've properly slept?"

Naruto pulled away from Gaara's chest and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Then he yawned and couldn't ignore the irony in the action. "Um, well let me think. Well, S-Sasuke started appearing in the village about two months ago and he came back to my h-home four nights ago. So… probably a month and a half of restless nights would be most accurate."

Gaara growled low in his throat, but pushed his anger aside.

"Alright, would you care to sleep in my bed? Being the Kazekage I've got the finest sheets and most comfortable bed. It's quite amazing; I hadn't been able to fully appreciate that until after Shukaku was removed."

The blonde pulled away from Gaara's grasp and shook his head blushing.

"Oh no, I couldn't. You just said yourself that you never got to enjoy the comfort of a good bed for years. The bed in my room is just fine. Besides, I wouldn't want to impose." Naruto turned his head to the right and cast his eyes down avoiding the redhead's gaze.

Chuckling, the ex-vessel reached down and grabbed Naruto's chin between his right thumb and pointer finger.

"Look at me." Gaara guided the other by the chin and made him turn and look him in the eyes.

"There's no imposition in these circumstances. I offered you my bed. If you so please I'll be sure to leave. I do not need the sleep as much as you obviously do."

Naruto stared up at Gaara in amazement. Opening his mouth he made to comment back but found he had no words prepared. Instead he simply stared at Gaara with his mouth open. Unconsciously he began to stare at the other's rosy lips before returning back to his eyes.

"Um, I… you d-don't have to leave. I'd like the company tonight."

Gaara shone a real smile at the blonde. He'd honestly been expecting more resistance from the stubborn blonde before him. He gently let go of his chin and stood up keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist.

The kitsune yawned quietly in Gaara's arms causing the redhead to chuckle softly. "I told you that you needed the sleep."

Naruto laughed and a little bit of his former self began to show in his expression again, "You know I don't do as I'm told Gaara."

Gaara chuckled softly again. He suddenly felt very exposed because of his recent displays of emotion.

_You're the only one who gets to see me like this Naruto._

Ignoring his unease he began leading the blonde in his arms to the luscious bed. Gaara looked down at the male who seemed to be literally falling asleep in his arms. Gently he coaxed the blonde up and under the covers. He swiveled to turn off the lights and Naruto's hand reached out grabbing his shirt tightly.

"G-gaa-ra, please stay with-" Naruto's words were lost as he began drifting in and out of sleep.

Gaara pulled his hand gently off of his shirt and disposed of it as well as the rest of his clothes until he was clad only in boxers. He walked back over to his silky bed and slipped under the covers with Naruto. In response Naruto smiled softly and pulled himself as close to Gaara as he could get without being a part of him.

Gaara smiled softly at the male who was now pulled flush against his chest. He closed his eyes slowly and felt the loving touch of sleep grace him.

* * *

Yay! Chapter six! Next chapter we'll find out why Naruto's REALLY in Suna ^.^ Thanks to all of the people who've stayed reading my *first* story. Reviews make me a happy writer!


	7. Realizations

Gaara lay in bed silently next to the blonde Jinchuuriki. He sat in silence analyzing his every thought that pertained to said blonde. The redhead had done the same thing many times before. His feelings surrounding the blonde confused him tremendously. He knew he was his friend, but he was also so much more than that.

He'd saved him in so many ways. He'd saved him from himself, from the darkness, from his demon, and from the Akatsuki. He'd saved him from death.

He understood his pain more than any other person ever could. He knew the pain of being a demon vessel. He knew the pain of being shunned. But they both dealt with it in very different ways.

They were like polar opposites in some ways and yet they were the same in so many others.

Overall, Gaara just couldn't understand the emotions swirling through his chest. Was this feeling love? He loved Temari and Kankuro, but it didn't feel like this. When he saw the leaf nin he got a lump in his throat and fluttering in his chest. He always made him nervous in ways he couldn't comprehend. Sometimes it felt like his world revolved around the blonde when he was near.

Gaara groaned and rolled over in the bed, turning away from the person invading his thoughts. The movement stirred said person and the blonde rolled around restlessly. Worried, Gaara turned back to Naruto. He could hear him mumbling as he flailed back and forth.

In his movements, one of Naruto's hands landed on Gaara's shoulder. His body unconsciously began to seek out Gaara's warmth and he crawled over to the redhead. Gaara stared in horror as an unconscious Naruto wrapped his arms around his pale waist. His heart pounded furiously as he felt the other males warmth flush against his chest. His heartbeat was almost loud enough for him to think the blonde might hear it and awaken.

Suddenly, a warm and foreign feeling began to settle into the sand ninja's body. The comfort he felt was inexplicable. Slowly, he relaxed into the arms of his savior. Naruto sighed in content before wrapping his arms tighter around Gaara's waist and breathing his scent in deeply. Gaara easily submitted to the position and wrapped his own arms around the blonde's shoulders. With his body feeling surprisingly comfortable, he drifted back into sleep with Naruto's sweet scent filling his lungs.

_Temari P.O.V_

Temari got up out of bed and felt instantly anxious about what had occurred the night before. She could have swore she heard yelling come from Gaara's room after she left. She quickly pulled on her robe and slippers and headed out to find her brother.

The first place she checked was his office. She knocked and was lost when she got no response.

"Gaara, are you in there?"

She opened the door cautiously and stared in confused when she found nobody was there.

Shaking her head, she walked off in search of her brother. She checked the kitchen and the meeting room and then decided she'd go check the office he used in his bedroom.

_Where is he? He's always awake by now._

She walked down the hall and decided she'd check on Naruto. As she knocked on the door she was concerned when yet again she got no reply. She cracked open the door slightly.

"Naruto?" She peeked in through the door and found he was nowhere to be seen.

_This is either really good or really bad. I hope you fixed this brother. Hopefully at least we didn't make it worse._

Temari walked down the hall to her brothers room worrying on the way there.

_Oh my! What if Naruto's not in his room because the-_

Temari practically sprinted the rest of the way and all but flung the door open in her haste.

She stood fixed on the spot and stared in shock at the sight before her.

There in Gaara's bed was the missing blonde. And not only was he in bed with her brother, but he was also nestled in his arms. Temari stared in shock at the two males sleeping peacefully in each others arms. Naruto's head was tucked tightly under Gaara's chin and sat against his chest. She could hear Naruto softly snoring and noticed that Gaara was at least half-naked under the covers. She gasped silently. But not silently enough. Gaara's sea-foam eyes snapped open and settled a fierce glare on Temari. She smiled nervously and put her hands up in surrender before slowly walking out of the room.

In the hallway, Temari couldn't keep the grin off of her face as she walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

_Gaara P.O.V_

As his sister left, Gaara relaxed immensely. He sighed wondering how he would get out of bed without waking the blonde in his arms. He didn't have to ponder long because Naruto started to stir in his arms. Gaara held his breath nervously as Naruto came back to consciousness. His eyes slowly fluttered open and deep blue met teal.

A grin broke out on Naruto's face. "Good morning Gaara."

Gaara blinked in confusion before letting out his breath to respond. "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and snuggled back into Gaara's chest. The Kazekage just stared at him dumbfounded.

_Just the other day I could hardly touch him. Now it's like he's a different person. No not a different person, he's himself again.  
_

"Naruto are you alright?" Gaara asked in concern.

The kitsune vessel yawned and looked up at Gaara.

"Yes, I'm fine." He responded a little unsure of himself.

He sat up and examined the expression on Gaara's face. Almost everyone else would find his expression emotionless but Naruto read through his facade.

"Gaara what's the matter?"

Gaara raised a nonexistent brow. "What do you mean?"

"You just look uneasy. Did I do something wrong?" Now Naruto was truly puzzled.

"No, you've done nothing wrong Naruto. I'm just... lost?"

Naruto chuckled at Gaara acting so confused. He'd never seen this side of him before.

"You have to explain better than that, Gaara."

Gaara took a deep breathe and thought about how he should explain.

"Naruto, yesterday you wouldn't let me touch you. You wouldn't talk to me. You were completely shut off. What's so different now? I mean I know you opened up to me but, based on what's happened you should be-" Gaara stopped mid-sentence not sure if he should go on.

Suddenly Naruto understood. "Ooooh! Okay I got it! Um, well..."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and Gaara sat up waiting for an explanation. Naruto sat up as well and faced the other male.

_How can I explain to him how much he means to me? He's not just Gaara my friend he's..._

**_Kit, can I butt in?_**

_Kyuubi! Hey! Um, yeah I guess so._

_**I'd just tell him that you trust him, leave a confession for a later time.**_

_Confession?_

**_That's right you're still kind of oblivious._**

_Wha-?_

**_Gaara's waiting Naruto._**

Naruto quickly snapped out of his thoughts and grinned nervously at Gaara.

"Gaara, I really really trust you. I'm just comfortable with you. I'm glad you were so concerned for me and you really helped me out. i-I know that things still aren't okay. It'll take me some time to get over what happened."

Gaara bristled at the mention of Sasuke and he growled low in his throat. Naruto smiled softly at Gaara's protective behavior but continued.

"But, you'll be here. You'll be here to help me through this right?" Naruto suddenly wasn't so sure of himself.

_He doesn't need the trouble of helping me. He's the Kazekage, he's got much more important things to do._

Gaara noticed instantly that Naruto had trailed back into his thoughts.

"Naruto?" He cooed softly ,"Naruto listen to me."

Naruto looked into Gaara's soft eyes and nodded softly, "Yes Gaara?"

Gaara reached over taking Naruto's palm into his. "I will be here to help you with any problem you have. Ever."

Naruto grinned brightly at the Kazekage and flung his arms around him sending him back onto the bed.

"Gaara that means so much to me!" Naruto mumbled into Gaara's chest.

Gaara let out a sigh of relief and stroked Naruto's back.

"Come on Naruto, we both have duties to attend to." Gaara sat up bringing the blonde with him.

Naruto jumped out of his arms and set a (not-so-)intimidating glare on Gaara.

"You have to tell me what's going on!" Naruto said in the most stern voice he could muster.

Gaara blinked several times in confusion before asking, "Wait, what?"

"I know we're not here to do some stupid mission! there are way too many guards around our quarters and the village in general. I noticed as soon as we arrived!"

Gaara sighed, _so he figured it out. I must say, I'm shocked._

"Naruto, you're here for you're own protection."

"Whoa, you broke that easy?"

"Let me finish. Tsunade requested that my village and I watch over you under the cover that you're here to watch the shops because we'd been having bandit problems. We don't have bandit problems and you're not here on a mission."

Gaara looked the other dead in the eye with a stern expression. "You are here because there have been sightings of the Akatsuki coming towards Konoha. Tsunade asked me personally to watch over you and make sure you stay here with my shinobi."

Naruto took a moment to register the information before he was furious. "Whaaat! I can't believe Granny would do that! We need to be there if something happens1 The village could be attacked!"

Gaara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"-hy would she just-"

"Naruto?"

"-I mean honestly! We-"

"Naruto."

"-It just doesn't make sense-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped his rant and laughed nervously. "Sorry Gaara."

"You need to stay here. I demand it. Tsunade and I have had contact with each other from the first sighting and I was the one who suggested you stay here for some amount of time. Naruto, I want you safe. After the Akatsuki captured me I ended up dead. I don't know what I would do if the same were to happen to you. I'm not Granny Chiyo, I couldn't be able to bring you back."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the former Jinchuuriki. "Gaara I had no idea."

Gaara smiled slightly. "Naruto I care about you."

Naruto couldn't help the large grin the split his face, "I care for you too Gaara. More than you know."

Naruto pondered for a moment. "Actually there's something I want to tell you. Sabaku no Gaara, I l-"

"Gaaaaaaaaraaa!" Matsuri flung through the Kazekage's door.

* * *

Ahaha, that was evil, I know. Well I finished this chapter and I'm so so so so so so sorry that I took that long break but I'm back! I didn't edit very long so if you see any errors let me know! Read and review!


	8. Making up

Both males snapped their heads towards the unwanted interruption. Naruto glared and Gaara groaned in frustration.

"Matsuri why are you in my quarters without permission?" Gaara growled.

Before either could register what was happening, Naruto was being shoved off of the bed by an over-excitable brunette. His body was quickly sent falling towards the hardwood floor.

"Gaara? Are you alright! What's this loser doing here?" Matsuri screeched loudly in the redhead's ear.

Said "loser" had his eyes tightly closed in preparation for his soon-to-be harsh landing, but the contact never came. He opened his eyes to find he'd landed on a surprisingly soft bed of sand. He sighed in relief and made to give his savior a smile of thanks but he couldn't see him from this vantage point. So in turn he glared up at his attacker opening his mouth to give her a piece of his mind.

Matsuri turned and glared at the blonde expecting some retort but was shocked when none came. She sat staring at the blonde's blank expression waiting for a response. An awkward silence covered the room and Gaara, being even more shocked then Matsuri, leaned over the edge of the bed to see what was going on.

* * *

As soon as she'd set that glare on him he'd been frozen in place. Her expression was so demeaning. So cold. So spiteful.

So like him.

It reminded him of the glare that Sasuke had pointed at him many times before. The glare he'd set on him that night. He shivered violently as he fell back into the visions of that night.

"Gomenasai..." He whispered quietly to brown-haired girl. He was not really there, he was too busy focusing on the images in his head to be all there.

* * *

Gaara watched in concern as Naruto appeared to slip back into his thoughts. So he was right, things were far from being fixed. He'd have to watch the blonde vigorously from this point on for any signs. That was when he noticed a shiver shake the kitsune's body.

"Gomenasai..." Gaara barley heard the words uttered past Naruto's lips.

That was the final straw for Gaara. "Matsuri, leave."

Matsuri stared at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Leave my quarters. You have no right being in here." Gaara stood up off of the bed and made his way around the pestering female.

"But Kazekage-sama, I have a report that I need to-"

"Out Matsuri! I need you out of this room now!" Gaara would have none of this! His sand began to jump around the floor in anxiety and it freaked out the kunoichi enough that she began to back away.

"H-hai!" Matsuri practically ran out of the room and looked back in confusion as she watched Gaara leaning down to help Naruto up off of the floor.

* * *

"Naruto?" Gaara whispered "Naruto are you there? Do you hear me?"

Gaara wrapped his arms gently around the other teenagers waist and lifted him up onto the bed. He decided it would be best to let him sit so he placed him gently on the sheets. He suddenly had a thought. Had Naruto been taken to the hospital after the... accident... or did he still need medical attention?

"Naruto I have a very important question. I need you to come back to me." Gaara snapped his fingers in front of the others eyes hoping to get some kind of response from the male sitting on his bed. As his luck would have it, the blonde sat in complete silence.

"Shit." Gaara sat down next to the unresponsive blonde and contemplated what to do next. He had no clue how to deal with a rape victim. What could he do to make this better. It seemed as though little things were starting to set him off. Perhaps they could avoid his triggers? But he couldn't figure out every gesture and avoid it. That was just illogical.

The redhead sighed and looked over at his companion noticing there was still no change in his rigid posture. He reached over slowly and grabbed the demon vessel pulling him over and into his lap.

"Naruto..." He whispered softly in his ear and brought his arms to encircle the others waist. He hoped this was a comforting position.

"He raped me."

Gaara stared in shock at the male in his arms. He hadn't been expecting that.

"He raped me Gaara. He violated me. And I can't stop remembering it. It just plays over and over in my head. I'm so scared he's going to come again. That he's going to come after me." Naruto felt tears sliding unhurriedly down his cheeks.

The former Jinchuuriki squeezed the Kyuubi vessel tightly and raised one hand to stroke his hair. "Let it out Naruto. Talk to me. I'm here."

Naruto spun around in his arms and sobbed freely into his chest again. "Gaara, I don't w-want him anywhere near me again. I want h-him dead and gone s-so I don't have to be scared anymore. I feel so d-dirty and vile. How could this happen t-to me!"

"Shh, Naruto. he can't hurt you here. He won't get to you with me here to protect you." Gaara cooed softly.

"He was my b-best friend. He betrayed the village and n-now h-he's betrayed me. I can't save him a-nymore. I can't k-keep that promise any longer. I'm t-too scared Gaara." Naruto hiccuped a few times as sobs racked his body. Gaara sat still and stroked the soft hair under his palm whispering softly into Naruto's ear. Eventually he calmed down a little relaxing into Gaara's comforting hold.

"Naruto? I need to ask you a few questions." Gaara spoke against the blonde's ear. His response came in a nod of Naruto's head.

"Have you had medical attention since this happened? Are you hurt?" Gaara voiced his concerns.

Naruto sat up in his lap. "I'm f-fine Gaara, really. Kyuubi healed most of the wounds already and the others will be gone in a day or two. I don't need a medic." Naruto promised, "I swear."

Gaara nodded solemnly ,"If you're sure, Naruto. I trust your judgement."

Naruto grinned his trademark grin and hugged the other tightly around the shoulders. "Thank you Gaara. I just want to forget this ever happened."

"Naruto, I still have more questions that i need to ask you." Gaara looked down at the blonde in his arms as his grin fell the tiniest bit.

"Oh, um okay. If you have to." Naruto responded sounding unsure.

Gaara sighed and looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes. "Do you want me to request a therapist, Naruto? My village has many wonderful doctors and I worry that you may not get over this without visiting one."

Naruto stared at the redhead wide-eyed for several minutes. Inside he was raging a fierce war against his friend's words.

* * *

_What? A shrink! How dare he suggest such a thing!  
_

_**Kit, he's just worried about your well-being. **_

_I don't care! that's just, just... ridiculous! It would be so weak of me to need something like that._

_**I really think he has a valid point kid. You may need this. There's been a lot of mental damage done.**_

_I'll get over it myself! I've dealt with your voice in my head for all these years, I can deal with some unpleasant pictures once in a while._

_**Narut-**_

_Shut up!_

* * *

"What?" Naruto practically screeched in the others face. "How could you say that!"

Gaara felt taken aback by the Naruto's outburst and he stared at him for a moment.

"Naruto, why are you so upset?" Gaara reached out and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder only to have to wrenched away from his grasp.

"Because I don't need some doctor to tell me how to deal with my issues! I've been dealing with issues my whole life! You of all people should understand this! I don't want some shrink analyzing me like I'm some science project! I can take care of myself just fine! I'm a demon vessel for crying out loud! Half of what I think, hear, and see would be labeled insane!"

Naruto growled and got up off of Gaara's lap pacing the floor. Gaara's mouth hung open as he watched the pacing blonde.

"Naruto, I don't think you understand-"

"No! You don't understand! Why don't you get it Gaara? That would be me showing the ultimate weakness, ninjas can't have weaknesses like that!"

"We all have that weakness Naruto!" Gaara snapped standing up and stalking over to the now wide-eyed blonde.

_I've never heard Gaara raise his voice so much in my life._

"Why don't YOU get it? You said it yourself! You're scared and hurt, you don't know what to do. You need to do something about this, you can't just act like it never happened! I was just trying to help!" Gaara yelled in a fury.

Naruto growled loudly and stepped closer to the furious redhead bringing them face-to-face. "I don't need your help Gaara! I'm ju-" Naruto saw the hurt expression flash across his pale face and quickly stopped himself."Wait Gaara, what I meant was-"

"No I get it Naruto. You don't need me. You're just fine on your own, just like i was fine on my own. Do you want to be like that? Do you want to be lonely and cold in your self-hatred? Are you to weak to admit that you need someone to help you? You helped me and I'm not ashamed to admit it." Gaara stated in his usual emotionless voice.

"No Gaara, I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

"Go."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked at the other male for an explanation. "What?"

"I said go. Leave. I don't want you in my room any longer."

Naruto felt tears welling up in his eyes and he barely held back a sob as he pleaded with the other male. "Gaara please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I really didn't mean it!"

_What the hell is up with my mood swings lately? Kyuubi?_

Gaara turned away from the other male determined to stand his ground. "Naruto, you don't need me."

Naruto lost it as he fell to the floor and cried softly. "Gaara I do need you. I really n-need you right now."

Gaara turned around as he heard the blonde sniffle.

_Oh my god, I made him cry. Why didn't I listen when he said he didn't mean it?_

Gaara got down on his knees and knelt next to the crying blonde. "Naruto..."

Naruto looked up at the voice and was shocked to find himself right in Gaara's face, their noses almost touching.

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you? I forgive you for hurting my feelings, I know you didn't mean to." Gaara whispered to the blonde.

"G-gaara?"

"Yes?"

"C-can I do something?"

"Anything Naruto."

Blue locked with teal as Naruto leaned up slowly and touched his lips against the soft lips of the redhead. He was beginning to realize just how deep his feelings were for the Kazekage.

He pulled away slowly to look at the male in front of him. He was kneeling on the floor with his eyes closed and he looked completely content in that moment. Seconds later his eyes fluttered open.

"Please no more fighting Gaara. I can't stand it when you yell at me. It hurts too much."

Gaara nodded softly and placed his forehead against Naruto's "Alright," He breathed against his face, "Alright, no more yelling."

Naruto smiled happily, "And I'll think about your offer. I really will."

Gaara smiled slightly for the other male and leaned forward closing their lips in a sweet kiss.

_I'm falling in love with you, Naruto._

_I'm falling in love with you, Gaara._


End file.
